White day
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: David se siente en la necesidad de recompensar el accidente con el ponche dándole una visita a Daniel en el hospital, pero el rubio no está muy feliz de verlo. [Slash/Danvid].


¡Hola, todo mundo! Vengo a presentarles -otra- pareja de Camp camp, así que espero que mis aportaciones les entretengan.

 **Advertencias:**

Slash (chico/chico) Danvid (Daniel/David).

 ****One-shot.

Posible OoC (Out of Character).

Los acontecimientos suceden después de Cult camp (cuando a Daniel se lo llevan en la ambulancia).

* * *

Habían estado un largo rato en ese pasillo blanco bajo la luz cegadora de las lámparas, tanto que perdió la noción de la hora a la par que sus ojos se debían mantener constantemente cerrados para evitar un dolor de cabeza; cuando el menor le cuestionó cuánto tiempo más estarían presentes, estaba dispuesto a soltar un «no lo sé, Max», afortunadamente, aquella respuesta repetitiva no se hizo presente cuando una mujer con olor a medicina y otras sustancias de las que no quería averiguar indicó que ya podían ver al paciente. Agradeció, dando empujoncitos a su compañero para que caminara por el pasillo en dirección a la única habitación que existía en el corredor; por supuesto, hizo caso omiso de la conversación que surgió entre ellos —a pesar de ser Max el único que hablaba— durante el diminuto trayecto sobre la ingenuidad de su persona por querer ser amigable con alguien quien no se supone debe serlo ¿pero quién podría juzgar eso? Todos merecen segundas o terceras oportunidades, las suficientes hasta que realmente la decepción lo aplaste.

Sacudió esa idea de la cabeza, recordando que el optimismo y la fe siempre necesitaban estar presentes para que el verdadero cambio surgiera, después de todo, es eso mismo lo que le ha ayudado a reconocer sus errores como a la vez hacer que cambie vidas, la propia y ajenas. Cambió su postura a una más segura y animada, que solo se engrandeció cuando la puerta fue abierta por otra enfermera, quien anunció su visita con cierta sorpresa, dado que según el paciente no poseía amigos cercanos; no hubo preguntas, su apariencia fue suficiente para que la trabajadora pensara que en realidad eran familia, al punto en que los asimiló como hermanos o primos. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de aclarar las cosas cuando se quedó solo con el de ojos prados y el rubio que lo miraba con cierta consternación.

« ¿Qué haces aquí?» es lo que podía leer en la mirada de Daniel, ya que parecía que el cuerpo del pálido no era capaz de reaccionar aún por el lavado de estómago.

— ¡Veo que somos los primeros en visitarte, compañero! —Resaltó lo obvio, dado que la sala estaba vacía, exceptuando por el material del hospital y una televisión vieja. —Hemos decidido —al sentir la mirada de Max, supo que debía corregirse. —He decidido que mi comportamiento no fue el apropiado, además de ser tu contacto de emergencia según lo establece el contrato que realizamos —y que parecía cumplir cuando le era conveniente. —Así que venimos con un regalo para formalizar la paz de nuestros actos.

Puso su mano en la espalda del azabache, dando golpes suaves con las yemas de sus dedos alentando que se acerque para que entregara el ramo de flores que escogió personalmente para decorar ese triste lugar, sin embargo, Max ponía resistencia, aferrando sus pies a una barrera invisible en el suelo para no tener que caminar en dirección al cultista, —a quien preferiría evitar a toda costa —; insistió variadas veces, al punto de ser el mismo quien lo hiciera dar pasos cortos al empujarlo consigo para que presentara el ramo sin ninguna objeción; al final su persona fue la que se alzó con victoria al verse los dos frente a una de las laterales de la cama. Cogió el regalo con cuidado, depositándolo en el jarrón sin agua que se empolvaba encima de un taburete de madera. Acabando su trabajo, agarró de los hombros al campista, motivándolo a ser amable.

—Si vuelves al campamento juro que está vez no llegará la puta ambulancia a tiempo —advirtió antes de liberarse del agarre amistoso de David e irse a contra esquina de donde estaban. Recargó su cuerpo en la pared, en espera de que un acontecimiento horrible pasara para ser el primero en dejarlos en esa situación.

Las palabras se desvanecieron de su boca cuando la amenaza del chico salió con seguridad, al punto en que tuvo que mirarlo con desaprobación. —Max, lenguaje, este es un lugar donde se debe guardar respeto.

—David… —interrumpió el dueño de los ojos aguamarina. —Es muy amable de tu parte venir con un presente pero —se dio unos segundos para toser y seguir sacando restos del kool-aid envenenado. Al parecer la hipocresía era capaz de matarlo — ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Tú eres el culpable de que almas inocentes llenas de toxinas negativas no puedan ascender con Zeemuug con ayuda de su grandioso líder! ¿¡Por qué creerías que deseo verte en estos momentos, sobre todo si eres tú quien me ha hecho fallar en mi misión!? —atacó sin importar la poca amabilidad/descontrol emocional que presentaba, estaba harto de estar en ese estúpido lugar, y estaba aún más harto de saber sobre la existencia de David; los gestos antiguamente paralizados no eran más que un recuerdo en esos instantes, gracias a que los analgésicos ―y el estar en una realidad fuera de su culto― lo hacían expresar todo ese odio irracional hacia su visita.

Dos tonalidades distintas se encontraron cuando la última palabra se pronunció, manteniendo una pelea silenciosa en el que uno de los contrincantes ni siquiera sabía porque se encontraba luchando; estaban nadando contracorriente, ninguno de los dos era capaz de seguir el camino que el otro le indicaba, aferrándose a la idea que poseían cada uno; pero algo que olvidaba aquel cultista es que su persona era mucho más testaruda que cualquiera de la habitación, debido a que su buen espíritu no permitiría que sus palabras se ahogaran en el silencio sepulcral que el cuarto ofrecía en cada pausa larga.

Carraspeó, luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se posicionó tal cual en la batalla de canciones de campamento. ―Porque… ―comenzó, tratando de analizar lo que sería correcto anunciar. Por supuesto, eso es algo que no se le daba muy bien con su optimismo. ―Somos amigos ¿no?

Un nuevo silencio surgió entre los presentes, con la diferencia de que ahora no se sentía lúgubre, sino algo más entretenido, pues dos participantes de la escena no pudieron evitar reír con descontrol mientras trataban de aclararle al "chico árbol" que eso era lo más idiota que pudo haber dicho en todo el día. Atinó a tomarse el brazo, hundiéndose en hombros mientras mirada al moreno, posterior al pálido, quienes parecían compartir un chiste que su persona no comprendía, por suerte, el espectáculo fue fugaz, ya que no había pasado ni medio minuto cuando Daniel volvió a exigir su atención.

― ¿Qué te hace creer que somos amigos? Yo no tengo amigos, Davey.

Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando sus ojos se intensificaron, dándole esa sensación de peligro.

―Tú no eres mi amigo.

Juró que abrió la boca, pero que ninguna palabra salía de ella, « ¿podemos irnos ya de aquí?» es el eco a sus espaldas, que persistía en querer marcharse porque no había nada en ese lugar que pudieran hacer, después de todo, ya le habían aclarado que sobraba en ese lugar, « ¿David?», su nombre se esfuma lejos de su consciencia, aun cuando se vuelva insistente, no es capaz de mantenerlo cerca suyo; cierra la boca, hace un par de movimientos con ella, como si tratara de sacar los pedazos de una oración que se le había atorado entre los dientes; vuelve ambas manos en puños, que solo acaban por abrirse y volverse a transformar de manera constante. Podría irse de ahí, fingir que el asunto nunca sucedió, el problema es que hay un "pero", un sentimiento de culpa que no le permitía marcharse al sentir que era culpable de que bebiera aquel ponche en mal estado. ―No ―fue la palabra que se deslizo más allá de sus labios, con un tono tan determinado, serio, lejos al espectro social que siempre mostraba. ―No me iré de aquí Daniel, porque eso hacen los amigos, y tú eres mi amigo.

―Amigos ¿eh?

Una reacción involuntaria aparece en Max, no puede siquiera detenerse a pensar cuando ha corrido hasta donde su consejero al mismo tiempo en que aquel maniático se arrancó el suero como si fuera inmune a sangrar. ― ¿¡Acaso eres un idiota!? ―su cerebro se contestó, claro que lo era. Tiro del mayor para que se alejará y fueran saliendo de la sala, cosa fallida, porque David apenas dejó arrastrase hasta la mitad del cuarto antes de aferrarse al suelo. ― ¿Sabes? Estaría encantado de dejarte morir en este puto lugar pero tú eres el único que sabe conducir el automóvil ¿¡podrías dejar de ser un puto lunático y entender que tratas de ayudar a un demente!? ―exigía, tirando de su manga; lo inevitable se acercó, con las más puras intenciones de matarlos, y a pesar de que se había resignado nuevamente a morir, su homicida acabó retorciéndose en el suelo, escupiendo nuevamente restos de veneno junto un poco de bilis, eso hubiera sido un gran final, un broche de oro a su horrible aventura, más apenas comprendió que David lo ayudaría, algo se rompió dentro suyo y lo puso iracundo. ― ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Jodete! ¡Me cago en todos tus muertos! ―con ambos dedos corazón alzados, y otras expresiones, se retiró.

Aquel de hebras rojas no pudo hacer mucho, pues incluso si hubiera salido corriendo tras de Max ―advirtiéndole que eso no era una conducta ni lenguaje apropiado para el lugar, nuevamente―, necesitaba ayudar al hombre que no paraba de temblar después de haber devuelto probablemente los últimos restos de un plan fracasado. Lo tomó con cuidado, cargándolo a su camilla para recostarlo; acabando esa misión, se dirigió al pequeño control que colgaba en la pared para solicitar a una enfermera que curase la herida que se provocó su compañero al momento de arrancarse la aguja de la vena como si fuera algo completamente natural, por ahora, el mismo se había quitado la camisa que tanto amaba ―y usaba como pañoleta― para usarlo como una gaza que evitara que la pequeña hemorragia siguiera manchando el suelo y las cobijas de hospital. No dijo ni una sola palabra en todo ese proceso, y se concentró en esperar que alguno de los guardias, médicos o cualquier personal del hospital detuviera al menor o estaría en serios problemas con su co-consejera.

Esta vez ninguno parecía tocar el tema, pero la incertidumbre del seguidor de Zeemuug era tanta que no pudo evitar hacer un sonido rasposo, solo para que lo mirara. ― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó, con un rostro que mostraba una curiosidad pura, como si el afecto no fuera algo que comprendiera―. ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mostrando esa actitud amable que enfadaba muchas veces a las personas. ―Porque somos amigos, y eso hacen los amigos.

El cuello de Daniel acabó por volver a torcerse de una manera no natural, aunque ahora el quiebre no era por la falta de cordura, sino por un sentimiento que su cabeza no asimiló de manera correcta. ―Davey ―una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su rostro, casi como si fuera un tic que acabo siendo un extraño agradecimiento.

Otra vez las palabras se desvanecieron, solo que en esta ocasión, sobraban demasiado en el ambiente cálido que nacía, incluso cuando una enfermera malhumorada entró al llamado con Max en brazos ―quién ya le estaba haciendo cargos a la tarjeta de crédito de David al romper varias cosas, entre ellas una máquina expendedora―, pues todo era perfecto ahora entre ellos.

* * *

El campamento se quedó a cargo de Gwen ―cosa que a la castaña no le ocasionaba ni un poco de gracia― gracias a que David se había ofrecido, como siempre, a ser la visita de Daniel, más hoy era un día especial por lo que le confesó, ya que parecía ser que al fin saldría de ese lugar ―al parecer era un paciente difícil, así que era un milagro el hecho de que al fin pudiera salir―, sin embargo, la escena que todos visualizaron cuando ambos llegaron al lugar los dejó paralizados.

―Debes estar bromeando ―Max fue el primero en hablar, y cada palabra que salía de su boca detonaba irritación.

―Vamos, Max ¡hoy es un buen día para hacer las paces con el pasado! ―movió su mano libre, recalcando de tal manera la emoción que sentía por la noticia que les traía.

―Sí, Max ¿no te gusta la idea de que vuelva? ―su sonrisa gigantesca apareció nuevamente en su rostro, mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado, disminuyendo está vez el crujido que siempre se provocaba en el cuello. ―Además, a pesar de que ahora no sea su consejero oficial, me verán aquí muy seguido ―alzó el agarre de manos que llevaba con David, presumiendo así la autoridad que se auto-asignaba. ― ¿No es así, mi petirrojo? ―un tono meloso se deslizo de sus labios, antes de besar a su novio frente a todos los campistas.

Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada, hasta que Nikki miró a Gwen ¿por qué Daniel estaba tomando a David de la cadera y bajaba su mano? Una respuesta que no se contestó cuando el consejero detuvo a su amante, volviendo a recordar el puesto en el que estaban.

Al parecer, tendrían un nuevo trato.


End file.
